In recent years, memory systems including a nonvolatile memory are widely used. As a type of the memory systems, a solid state drive (SSD) including a NAND flash memory is known. Various computing devices use SSD as the main storage.
Recently, non-volatile memories of the type in which write and read of data are carried out by the last-in first-out (LIFO) method are being developed as next-generation nonvolatile memories.